The one wish
by Nexanda
Summary: A different view on what could happen... SoRi AKA SoraxRiku implied fluff I think...One shot, Reviews would be loved!


Sora was a 16 year old boy, what was there to say about him... his hair was brown or you could call it brunette. His eyes were a sapphire blue and they sparkle like the ocean on the island we used to live on but this boy of my dreams ... was... gone.

Hi I'm Riku and as you could guess I am gay, but you see he had to go on another adventure without me and... Well... he never came back it has been 2 years now and I have been feeling like it has been forever, also I have moved to a place called Plymouth. Yes it is a lovely town but I am missing the boy of my dreams.

I think of him every now and again but he doesn't know where we left to so now for him finding me is like a needle in a hay stack or one in a million or whatever you think is better.

Every day I go to school and every day I am lonely, my parents are only just starting to worry about me because of my grades are slipping. As I am writing this it is parent's day so they can tell me what they can do to help me but they don't understand that I want Sora and I can't carry on living this way forever and now I am starting to think that I should just crawl under a rock and die because I have nothing to live for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is about 5pm, in my small yet spacious bedroom. I have posters of Sora everywhere and even on the ceiling.

"Sora..." I whispered out loud to myself. I talked to myself a lot since Kairi lived on the other side of town and Sora was off fighting some new monster or something like that.

Then little did I know I caught what seems to be a shooting star but even if it wasn't I still wished upon the dark night sky hoping someone or something heard me.

I was lying on my bed, I glanced over at my clock it said it was 11:30. I slowly fell asleep as it was someone just cast a spell to send me to sleep and I didn't take effect until a few turns later.

I felt really light headed, groggy and like I had a head ache coming. My eyes took hours but must of only been minutes I saw Sora knocked to the ground and appeared to be unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sora!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"Ah... I see you are finally awake...." said a deep that sound came to a voice I knew all too well... It was Ansem...

"Ansem what do you want with me now" for some reason I couldn't move my left leg I didn't see any major wounds or blood dripping from my leg yet I couldn't move it.

"You're thinking 'Why can't I move my leg' aren't you?"

"But... But how d-do you k-know that?"

"I am your darkness remember? ... I can read your thoughts to"

"Is this it?" I whispered so that Ansem couldn't hear me, I was think that with me in this position, my only love that I have missed for 2 years is dying and with me not being able to protect him like I promised I was think is this the end for us?  
"Yes" was all he could reply and with that one word ripped my hearts to shreds, and he had Sora's Keyblade getting ready to strike through his heart, yet it was only the kingdom key which puzzled me a bit... but still I wasn't going to lose Sora that easily and I remembered what Sora said one day

"As long I am with you, you will always have light and we can beat anything tougher. You may not understand me now but I bet you will in time..."

which was true I didn't understand him until now. I moved as fast as I could with the way to dawn ( my keyblade ) leaning over Sora I manage to protect him and I so pushed him back a little to give me enough room to stand up straight.

"You will NEVER hurt Sora while I am around" and at that moment Sora regained conscious wondering what was going on.

"Well then... but remember you cannot defeat me"

"I know but I can lock you away forever!"

"And how are you going to do that..." but what he didn't see was me bending down to ask Sora an important question...

"Sora will... you b-be my light?" I asked hesitantly

"Of course I will Riku, I will give you all my light if I had too..."

"Thank you Sora"

"Hey Ansem I have a surprise for you"

"Huh? What is happening to me!!!" Ansem was being transported into a bright light "you can't do this to me you NEED me"

"Yes I do need you but you are being trapped deep within the light that Sora has given me because I had not enough to keep you locked there myself!!! Now BE GONE!!!!"

"You will need me again and when that time comes you will be mine"

"Uh Ansem news flash, that will NEVER happen"

After Ansem had vanished in the bright light I turned to Sora who needed my help.

"You ok?" wondering if he had not given to much light to me.

"Yea I'm fine come on lets go home"

"Tougher" I just had to add

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Do you want to know what I wish for huh? Well...

"I wish I could be there for Sora... to protect him one last time so I can to share a papu fruit with him"

Guess what... IT CAME TURE!!!  
Hope to see you all soon  
Sora X Riku


End file.
